


As Long As We Both Shall Live

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-06
Updated: 2002-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. As Long As We Both Shall Live

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

As Long As We Both Shall Live

**As Long As We Both Shall Live**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four" and "Hopes and Dreams". 

**December 10, 2007 3:00 AM**

Donna crawled back under the covers after a late-night feeding, trying to warm her feet against Josh's. 

"Again?" Josh mumbled as he rolled toward her and nuzzled her neck. 

"Huh?" Donna answered sleepily as she ran her feet along his calf. 

"OK, I'll try," Josh answered as he rolled on top of her and slid his hands under her tee shirt. 

"Josh," Donna laughed, "get off me." 

"Huh, what?" he finally woke up. 

"You were trying to seduce me in your sleep," Donna giggled. 

"Was it working?" Josh smirked. 

"No, go back to sleep," Donna pushed him onto his own pillow. 

"Not even a little?" Josh ran his finger tips along the waist of her pajama pants. 

"No," Donna smiled. 

"I must be losing my touch," Josh pouted and Donna kissed it away. 

"Josh, it's 3:00 in the morning, get back to me in a few hours," she kissed him again and snuggled into his arms. 

"OK. How are the wedding plans coming?" 

"You didn't read your clipboard did you?" she propped herself up on one arm and glared at him, complete with an eyebrow raised. 

"Boy, am I tired," Josh yawned and stretched and rolled over before he was questioned further about the clipboard. 

"Joshua, look at me," Donna tugged on him. 

Josh feigned an over-exaggerated snoring noise. 

"Joshua," Donna cooed in his ear as her hand snaked around his waist. 

Josh continued to snore loudly. 

"Oh Josh," Donna sighed as her hand slipped into his boxers. 

Josh didn't need much encouragement, he was ready before. He continued to pretend sleeping though until Donna ran her thumb over his tip and he thrust further in her hand. 

"OK, I promise I'll read the damn clipboard first thing in the morning," he announced as he rolled toward her, pulling her on top of him and down for a kiss. 

Donna relented, letting him have his reward before he actually read the clipboard. 

**December 23, 2007**

"What do you mean you won't be here for Christmas Eve?" Josh whined as he got dressed. 

"We're having Margaret's bachelorette party on Christmas Eve," Donna answered as she came out of the bathroom. 

"Where?" 

"The Residence, CJ's throwing it," Donna smiled. 

"Isn't that your job?" 

"I'm throwing the wedding, CJ offered to have this little get together." 

"What about Christmas?" 

"You're Jewish," Donna pointed out. 

"I realize that, but what about the kids?" 

"Well, Noah is 6 months old, I open his gifts for him and he won't notice if we do it later on Christmas Day," Donna smiled. 

"What about Olivia? She's pretty excited about Christmas, she'd be sad if she woke up and you weren't here," Josh said in his most pathetic voice. 

"Well, Olivia will be with me, so we'll wake up together on Christmas morning, say our good-byes and be home by lunch time ready to open presents." 

"Wait, back up, Olivia is going with you?" 

"Yeah, she was invited," Donna shrugged. 

"To a bachelorette party?" Josh's voice got really high. "She's four years old!" 

Donna doubled over laughing as Josh continued to rant. 

"Josh," Donna tried to catch her breath. "Josh, we're having a bachelorette party at the White House, what are you expecting strippers?" 

"This is CJ we're talking about," Josh grinned. 

"I have no intention of ending up on Hard Copy." 

"This is CJ we're talking about," Josh repeated as Donna smacked him with her towel. 

*****

**Monday December 24, 2007**

Margaret, Donna and Olivia arrived at the Residence around 7:00 PM, overnight bags packed. A steward led them to one of the many living rooms. 

"Here she is," Angela announced as they entered. 

"Margaret!" everyone shrieked and ran towards her. 

Margaret's sister Lynn was there from North Carolina, Ginger had come down from Connecticut, Angela and Brooke were there as well as CJ of course. 

Donna smiled as everyone gathered around to congratulate Margaret. The news of her impending wedding was received with mixed levels of surprise, but no lack of enthusiasm. 

CJ grabbed Olivia and tickled her. 

"Hi CJ!" she giggled. 

"Hello Olivia," CJ smiled and swung the girl over her shoulder. 

Donna put their things over by the door with the others' bags and took in the room around her. 

In front of the huge window was an equally huge Christmas tree. CJ had brought Olivia over to look at the decorations. There were tables of food set up around the room and a bar set up in the corner. 

Donna noticed all the ladies that were there already had drinks. 

"Margaret, you want a drink?" Donna asked indicating the bar. 

"Sure, I'd love some wine," Margaret smiled as she continued chatting with Ginger. 

Donna grabbed Olivia's sippy cup from her bag and poured some cranberry juice for her and a glass of wine for Margaret. 

By 11:00 everyone was stuffed and Olivia was conked out on the couch, one arm flung off the side. The women were all in their pajamas sitting around on the floor. 

CJ got up to get a drink and Margaret followed her to the bar. 

"CJ, thank you so much for all of this," Margaret smiled. 

"It is my pleasure Margaret, I am very happy for you and Toby," CJ grasped her arm. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," CJ smiled and Margaret believed her. She and Toby had discussed his past with CJ and she had no doubt that it was now all in the past, but she wanted to make sure CJ was as reconciled. 

"OK," Donna began, "let's play a game. I call it `Raise your hand if you've slept with Sam Seaborn' so you know raise your hand…" Donna gestured to follow along. 

Everyone looked at Angela. Donna was sure none of the other women had slept with Sam or that could have been awkward. 

Angela blushed furiously before raising her hand just the tiniest bit. 

"I knew it," Margaret laughed. 

"Me too, have you seen Sam lately?" Donna smiled. 

"No, but I see Angela everyday. It was two weeks ago Thursday right?" Margaret thought back. 

"How did you know?" Angela was shocked. 

"You left here that Wednesday night looking like death on a triscuit, yet you were back less than 8 hours later ready to take on the world." 

"It was good," Angela smiled and sipped her drink. 

"Really?" Ginger piped up incredulously. 

"Yes, really," Angela laughed. 

"Huh," Ginger shrugged. 

"What?" 

"I always figured Sam would be dull in bed. I don't know, I always figured it was Josh who was the remarkable one," Ginger stared off into space. 

"He is," Donna answered and then thought further, "hey wait, you've been imaging my husband in bed?" 

"He wasn't your husband at the time," Ginger countered, "but once he started dating Amy Gardner I figured no matter how good he was his taste left something to be desired." 

"I certainly hope you have a better opinion of his taste now," Donna smiled. 

"Oh yeah, the man definitely came to his senses," this from Margaret, "he had terrible taste in women, except Joey, I liked Joey." 

"I liked Joey too," Donna frowned, "anyone hear from her?" 

"She married some actor in LA, they have 2 kids," CJ answered. 

"Really? I should trade baby pictures with her," Donna smiled. 

Around midnight Donna called home. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi," Donna smiled into the phone. 

"Merry Christmas." 

"Thank you, is he up?" 

"Yep. Just woke up for a bottle, would you like to speak to him?" 

"Please," Donna blushed as she spoke quietly to the infant. 

"Hi baby, Merry Christmas. I hope you have a nice first Christmas with your Jewish daddy. I'll be home tomorrow. I miss you." 

Josh had taken the phone back before her last sentence. 

"I miss you too," he chuckled softly in to the phone. 

"Sleep well." 

"Not likely," Josh sighed. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Donna hung up and wiped at the tear in her eye. 

"What's wrong?" CJ asked. 

"It's my baby's first Christmas." 

"Oh Donna honey, I'm sorry, I should have planned this better." 

"No, no that's not it. I'll see him soon enough. I just mean, this is probably my last baby and it's his first Christmas, there won't be another first Christmas," Donna sighed. 

"So no more adorable Lyman children?" Angela grinned. 

"No more planned Lyman children. I go back on the pill in a couple of months, but nothing is full proof. If I were to get pregnant again then so be it, but we're getting older…" 

"Josh is getting older," CJ corrected. 

"I'm going to be 35 this summer and I've decided to go back to school." 

"Really?" Ginger squealed. 

"Yep, I start in February at Georgetown in the Literature Department," Donna smiled. 

"What about the kids?" Ginger asked. 

"This is the best part," Margaret smiled, "Josh is staying home!" 

"No way, Joshua Lyman as Mr. Mom?" 

"He's different Ginger," CJ smiled, "wait till you see him with those kids." 

"I can't wait," Ginger grinned. 

******

**Monday December 31, 2007**

Donna was whipping through the house with her hair in rollers and her bathrobe flapping behind her as she checked things off her clipboard. 

"Living room furniture moved—check! Caterer setting up food stations – check! Chairs set up for service – check! Flowers – check! Photographer – check!" 

"Who are you talking to?" Josh asked as he stole a stuffed mushroom from one of the warming trays. 

"No one, just reveling in my readiness," Donna smiled triumphantly. 

"OK, but you need to get dressed, the guests will be arriving in like 10 minutes," Josh looked at the clock. 

"I just have to get upstairs before they get here, the ceremony isn't for 40 minutes," Donna pointed out the clipboard. 

"And I'm the one getting married, so you just relax," Toby smiled as he came down the stairs. 

"You have the easy part," Donna smiled as she kissed his cheek. 

"You look great Toby." 

"Thank you, both, for everything." 

"You're welcome," they said in unison. 

"You've left Margaret and Olivia alone up there, they've probably fallen behind schedule," Josh turned her toward the stairs and pushed. 

"You're right. Look, Angela and Sam will be here first to help you greet the guests." 

"We can greet the guests," Josh said hurt. 

"I know, they're just going to help. You have to be available if the caterers need anything." 

"OK, now get going," he pointed toward the stairs. 

Sam and Angela arrived and it turned out to be a good thing, Toby was busy with the Justice of the Peace and Josh was tied up with the caterer and another little project he had up his sleeve. 

Coming out of the kitchen though he heard the unmistakable voice of his former boss. 

"Joshua, I can't get over how big this boy has gotten," Jed Bartlett boomed as he headed toward Josh with Noah in his arms and Abbey right behind him. 

"Josh, he's adorable," Abbey smiled. 

"Thank you. We're so glad you could make it," Josh hugged Abbey and shook Jed's hand. 

"We wouldn't have missed it Josh, you are all like family, we wouldn't have missed it," Jed smiled. 

"You seem pretty comfortable with the munchkin, would you like to hold him for the ceremony? We still needed someone to take care of that." 

"It would be my pleasure," Jed grinned even brighter. 

"Would it be possible for me to see Margaret? I have something for her," Abbey asked. 

"Absolutely, upstairs third door on the left," Josh directed her as Leo came up and tried to compete with Jed for Noah's attention. 

The knock at the door interrupted Donna's attempt to get Olivia's shoes on. 

"Come in," Donna yelled. 

"Hello," Abbey Bartlett announced herself. 

"Abbey," Donna stood up and almost tripped over the hem of her dress. 

"Donna, you look lovely and look at you," she knelt down to Olivia's eye level. 

Olivia smiled shyly, but broke out in a huge grin when Abbey handed her the basket of flowers she was supposed to bring down the stairs. 

"I'm the flower girl," Olivia announced. 

"So I've heard, Sam gave these to me downstairs," Abbey stood up. 

"Thank you, I must have left them down there," Donna smiled and watched Olivia practice her slow walk. 

"OK, I'm ready now," Margaret announced as she came out of the bathroom. 

"Oh, hello Ma'am," Margaret smiled. 

"Margaret, please call me Abbey now. I know you're busy getting ready, but I brought something I'd like you to have, both of you," she gestured to the bed and Donna and Margaret sat down as Abbey pulled up a chair. 

"I was packing up some things to ship to Zoey in New York and I found these in a box in the attic, I completely forgot I had them," Abbey pulled two long velvet boxes out of her purse. 

"When Delores died she willed a lot of her things to the girls, but these she willed to me. She handed one box to Margaret and one to Donna. I want you to have them. Go ahead, open them," Abbey indicated the boxes. 

In Margaret's box was a pearl choker with an antique gold clasp, she gasped when she saw it. Donna's box held a similar pearl bracelet. 

"Her husband gave those to her when she had the twins, they didn't have much money, but he wanted to buy her something special," Abbey explained. 

"They're beautiful," Donna whispered, "but we can't accept them." 

"Yes you can, and you will," Abbey smiled, "she would want you to have them. She would be so proud of you, both of you. Margaret, I know we never expressed it very well, but Jed and I are so grateful to you for your loyalty to Leo, you saved his life more than once." 

"It was my job," Margaret sniffled trying not to cry. 

"It was far above and beyond the call of duty, many people would have given up on him when he was at his worst," Abbey shook her head. 

"And you, Mrs. Lyman, Delores would be so happy that you and Josh have come so far and are so happy. She would have loved these children as if they were her own grandkids. You girls are family, not only to each other, but to Jed and I," Abbey smiled at the younger women sitting in front of her. 

"Thank you," Donna smiled and reached her arms out to this woman she so admires. 

"You' re welcome, now let's get Margaret married, shall we?" 


	2. As Long As We Both Shall Live 2

As Long As We Both Shall Live

**As Long As We Both Shall Live**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four" and "Hopes and Dreams". 

* * *

Soft music filtered through the Lyman household. The hustle and bustle of CJ and Greg's arrival was quieted quickly as all of the guests took their seats. 

Josh and Toby stood with the Justice of the Peace at the front of the living room and waited. 

Olivia came down the stairs first. She wore a dark green velvet dress, with puffy short sleeves and a lace collar. Her hair was curled and piled up on her head with a small wreath crowning it. She carried the small basket of red, white and pink poinsettias in her two hands as if her life perhaps depended on it. 

Donna watched from her spot at the top of the stairs as Olivia navigated the steps in her patent leather shoes safely. Once she hit the floor though she picked up her pace, her eyes locked with her daddy at the end of the runner. 

Josh stepped up to meet her and placed the basket of flowers on the floor before picking her up and heading back to his spot by Toby. 

Donna came down next, her long red dress was very simple with long sleeves and an elegant neckline. Her hair matched Olivia's without the wreath of flowers. 

As Donna reached the bottom of the stairs Olivia pointed and whispered loudly to Josh, "Mommy looks pretty." 

Everyone in the room laughed, including Donna who also blushed a little at the attention. 

"Yes she does," Josh agreed as he watched Donna take her place across from Toby, leaving a spot vacant for Margaret. 

As the music changed subtly to The Wedding March everyone stood as Margaret appeared at the top of the stairs. Her dress was identical to Donna's except it was off-white. 

Margaret hated wearing white, even for her own wedding, and she really doubted anyone in the room thought she was a virgin any more. The creamier shade she chose complimented her hair and skin and Donna thought she glowed as she headed toward Toby. 

The ceremony was intimate and quiet. Toby and Margaret exchanged original vows of love and understanding. Toby thanked Margaret for accepting his past and still desiring a future. Margaret thanked Toby for encouraging her dreams, for sharing her hopes. 

The JP asked for objections of which there were none and suddenly they were married. A round of applause swept through the room and Olivia looked around confused. 

"Why are they clapping?" she asked Josh quietly this time. 

"Because Toby and Margaret are married now," Josh smiled as he watched the happy couple accepting congratulations from their guests. 

"Oh," Olivia said still confused. 

"You'll understand some day, a long long time from now," he smiled at Donna who had overheard their conversation. 

She returned the smile and walked over to take Olivia off his hands, literally. 

"Is everything ready?" 

"Yes, everything is perfect," Josh grinned as he leaned over and kissed Donna's cheek. 

"You look exquisite," Josh whispered. 

"Thanks. Who's got Noah?" 

"Last time I checked Jed and Leo were playing catch with him," Josh scanned the crowd. 

"There he is, he probably needs to be changed by now, I'll go rescue the former President of the United States." 

"You're a good woman," Josh laughed as Donna let Olivia down. She headed right for CJ and Greg. 

"Hello Sir," Donna greeted Jed Bartlett who was chatting with Margaret's sister about the benefits of mulch. Lynn looked like she was smiling as politely as she could and breathed a barely audible sigh of relief when Donna approached. 

"Donnatella, you look lovely," Jed Bartlett smiled. 

"Thank you sir. You having fun with the munchkin?" 

"Oh yes, he is such a good baby." 

"He's a very good baby, but I bet he's close to being a stinky baby, so why don't I take him for a while." 

"I'm going to have to start practicing changing babies again, would you like me to take care of him for you?" Jed seemed reluctant to give Noah up. 

"If you'd like Sir, I am not going to argue with anyone who wants diaper duty. I'll call Zoey and tell her you've been training," Donna smiled. 

"She really wanted to come down for the wedding, but she's due in less than a month and with the weather this time of year," Jed frowned. 

"Margaret and Toby understand Sir, in fact we all discussed going up to visit her and Charlie and the baby after it arrives." 

"She'd love that, she misses you all. Now just point me in the right direction." 

"Upstairs, second door on the right and thank you again," Donna watched as Jed navigated the stairs, he was going slower these days and she knew his disease was starting to catch up with him. 

The caterers began passing food while the wedding party took a few photos on the staircase. A bar had been set up in the living room and the dining room and people were mingling. 

The party was in full swing when Donna found Josh in the kitchen talking to the head caterer. 

"Everything is all set Mr. Lyman," the man said as he left the two of them alone. 

"What is all set?" 

"The uh, cake is all set," Josh grasped at an answer. 

"Really?" Donna approached, her skeptical look on her face. 

"Yes, my dear, cake in 20 minutes," Josh turned Donna around and pushed her back towards the living room. 

"I'll figure out what you're up to, you know I will," Donna gave him a mock glare over her shoulder. 

Josh was busy looking at his wife, so he didn't notice when he pushed her right into CJ. 

"Watch it there Spanky, the Secret Service will have you down on the floor in three seconds flat," CJ laughed as she steadied Donna with her free hand. 

"I'm not Spanky, he is," Josh frowned and pointed at Sam. 

"I was never very fond of that name, you can have it," Sam offered graciously. 

"Gee thanks," Josh muttered as he chuckled. 

"Any time my friend, any time," Sam clapped Josh on the back, his arm coming around his friend for a hug as Toby and Margaret approached. 

"This is a scary crew?" Toby whispered to Margaret who just grinned. 

"Oh Tobus," CJ shook her head. 

"You happy?" Toby asked Margaret who nodded. 

"You happy?" he then asked Sam who caught Angela's eye across the room and smiled. 

"CJ, happy?" he asked with a small grin. 

"Very." 

"You look up happy in the dictionary and there's a picture of those two," Toby indicated Josh and Donna, wrapped in each others arms. 

"We've come a long way," CJ smiled. 

***** 

It was about 11:45 when Josh got everyone's attention. 

"On behalf of Toby and Margaret, Donna and I would like to thank you all for spending this special evening with us. I apologize for my daughter's snoring," Josh indicated Olivia asleep on Abbey's lap. 

"It is nearly midnight and although it's a little chilly outside I wondered if you would all join me out back for a moment," Josh was handed his and Donna's coat. 

The guests turned to find members of the catering staff with their coats. 

There was a spotlight on in the back yard and everyone made their way to the patio. When all were assembled, Josh nodded toward the head caterer. He extinguished the spotlight and replaced it with the soft twinkling lights of thousands of white Christmas lights. 

There were lights all over the backyard, on the bare branches of all the small trees, the trunks and lower branches of the larger ones, along the gazebo and shed. They illuminated everyone's faces as they looked around in awe. The string quartet came out to the gazebo and began to play. 

"Josh, it's beautiful. How did you do this?" 

"Andrew did it," Josh indicated the caterer who was beginning to pass champagne. 

"When?" 

"Earlier, when you were running around like a crazy person," Josh kissed her softly. 

"You are getting so lucky tonight," Donna chuckled into his kiss. 

"I couldn't get much luckier," he said all humor gone from his face as he stared at her. 

One of the caterers came out, not carrying champagne, but rather Olivia who had woken up. 

Donna took her just as Andrew announced it was time for the countdown. 

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…." 

Everyone began clinking their glasses, gathering closer together to reach. 

"six, five, four, three…" 

Josh looked at Olivia just as the countdown concluded, "Happy New Year!" he announced and Olivia clapped, this New Year's Eve a drastic difference from last year. 

Josh kissed his wife, as Toby kissed his. Josh also kissed Olivia before making his way through the crowd wishing all of his friends a happy new year. It seemed hard to believe that he had been through so much in the past year. 

He had lost his mother and gained his son, he had decided to retire a little early and encouraged his wife to go back to school. He had volunteered to be a full-time dad, him Joshua Lyman political pitbull. 

As he watched his friends and family embrace each other and the new year, Josh understood true joy. He understood it as he watched the look on Olivia's face as she watched the Christmas lights twinkle in the dark January night. 

**** 

Toby and Margaret left shortly after midnight, a car waiting to whisk them to their honeymoon suite in the city before they flew out to Ireland the next day for a week. 

Jed and Abbey were staying with CJ and Greg, so they all headed off to the Residence together. Leo headed out as well and offered to drop Margaret's sister at Margaret's apartment, where she was staying. 

The other guests lingered for awhile, chatting and eating. Donna took Olivia up to bed, the poor child had fallen asleep and woken up a dozen times during the evening. 

Donna changed Olivia into some pajamas and led her, bleary-eyed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Donna brushed her hair as well, so it wouldn't tangle too badly from the hair spray. 

As they walked back to Olivia's room, the little girl looked up at Donna and smiled. 

"Did I do good Mommy?" 

Donna picked the girl up and held her close, "You were perfect buttercup." 

"I had fun," Olivia yawned. 

"Me too," Donna kissed her and put her to bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Donna could hear Olivia's breathing even out by the time she got to the door. 

***** 

Sam and Angela were the last to leave, it was close to 2:30. Josh saw them out and locked up the front of the house. He wandered through the living room, picking up discarded napkins and silverware. 

The caterers were coming back tomorrow to return their house to normal. Josh went into the kitchen looking for his wife, but she wasn't there. He was about to look upstairs when he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. 

He watched her for a moment, her coat pulled tight against her body, surrounded by the delicate crystalline light of the tiny white lights. Her eyes were closed and her face turned up to the sky. 

He opened the door and made his way to her side. 

"I think this might be what heaven's like," she said without opening her eyes. 

"Heaven is probably a little warmer," he chuckled. 

"I'm not cold," she opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Donnatella, your nose is the same color as your dress," he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, warming it. 

"You do these things…" Donna indicated the back yard and paused. 

"Do you remember, when I used to accuse you of being `you'?" 

"Yes," Josh chuckled and she kissed him hard. 

"Now `you' are the type of person who thinks of things like this. You do these things, they come second nature to you, and they make my life so complete." 

"You're not going to start singing `You Light Up My Life', are you?" 

"See that, right there, a little bit of the old `you'," Donna smiled but kissed him anyway. 

"Donna, this was always who I was, I just didn't have an outlet before. You're my canvas, you and Olivia and Noah, you make me want to do these things. I want to make your life as magical as it can possibly be, for as long as we both shall live," Josh kissed her softly and took her hand, leading her inside. 

Josh went to turn the lights off, but Donna stopped him. 

"Leave them on." 

They headed upstairs, hand in hand and stopped in to check both children were sleeping peacefully. 

Donna peeled Josh's suit coat off and draped it over a chair. She began working on the buttons of his shirt as Josh toed off his shoes and socks. That task complete, Josh reached behind to unzip Donna's dress. 

Soon, wordlessly they were naked and under the covers. Donna reached over Josh to turn off the lamp on his night stand, a soft glow illuminated their faces and Josh turned to realize it was coming from the backyard. 

Donna rolled on top of him and kissed his face, her hands moving along the side of his body, her delicate fingers on his most delicate flesh. 

His hands had moved over her back, pulling her body as close to his as he could get it. Donna moaned into his mouth as his hands moved to her scalp, massaging away the stress of throwing a wedding. 

Stress was soon the last thing on Donna's mind as she felt Josh's body come to life underneath her. She rolled off of him and tugged at his shoulder to pull him on top. 

Her hair fanned out around her face and the color that had once graced her face from the cold was replaced by a flush from the desire coursing through her body. 

Josh wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and used his tongue to tease her until she whimpered. One of his hands skimming down her stomach toward her center. 

Donna had had a couple sips of champagne, the most alcohol she had had in over a year, and the wonderful food sat nourishingly in her stomach. In a word, Donna Lyman, was content, her most basic needs either met or on their way to being met as Josh's lips traveled from her breast to her stomach. 

It was quite late and Josh knew the kids would not let them sleep in today, so he made quick work of his usually extensive foreplay. From the sounds Donna was muttering in his ear as he reached for a condom, she wasn't complaining. 

He entered her slowly and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him still for a moment. 

"Forever," she whispered, with a hitch in her voice. 

"Yes," he agreed as he kissed at her tears. 

She loosened her hold on him so he could move within her and she yielded to the movement, ebbing as he flowed and the reverse. 

He reached between them to push her over the edge and he heard her sob as her orgasm crashed over her. She clutched at his back, pulling him down for a kiss, depriving him of oxygen as his own orgasm overtook him. 

Finally, gasping for breath he rolled to the side, removing the condom and disposing of it. 

When he returned to bed Donna was wiping away a few stray tears. 

"You OK?" 

"Yeah," she smiled widely, "these are happy tears." 

"A good thing happened here tonight. The wedding I mean," Josh joked as he retrieved the sheets from their tangled mess on the floor. 

"It was a good thing, they're happy. Who would have thought it? Toby and Margaret, if you had said that to me when we were in the White House I would have laughed until I puked," Donna sat up on the pillows. 

"There's an image," Josh cringed. 

"You know what I mean." 

"Rarely, but that Toby and even that Margaret that were here tonight are different people. And now this is what is right for them," Josh crawled into the bed and curled his body around Donna's. 

"Kind of like us," Donna sighed as he rubbed her back. 

"No, we were always meant to be like this, we were both too stupid to realize it, that's different." 

"I'm sorry, `we', I think you were the stupid one," Donna smacked at him playfully. 

"Shall I begin listing your local gomer parade," Josh snorted. 

"None of them were you," Donna sounded sad and Josh hated that. 

"And thank God none of them were better." 

"There are none better Joshua," Donna kissed her husband softly before fading off to sleep. 


	3. As Long As We Both Shall Live 3

As Long As We Both Shall Live

**As Long As We Both Shall Live**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four" and "Hopes and Dreams". 

* * *

**Monday February 5 2008 7:45 AM**

Donna brushed her hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. She had decided on a pair of tan pants and a red long-sleeved shirt. She had bought a new pair of comfortable black shoes and a messenger bag. She looked like she should be going to college. 

If only she were about 10 years younger. Donna dropped the bag on the floor and sat on the end of the bed. That's where Josh found her. 

"OK, you don't have much time so I made you a smoothie," Josh came in with a tall glass full of pink frothy liquid. 

"I'm sorry, you did what?" Donna smiled up at him. 

"I made you a smoothie: fruit, yogurt, ice in the blender. You love them," he frowned thinking he had made a mistake. 

"Yes, yes I do," Donna took the glass and began sipping her breakfast. 

"So, are you ready to go? Do you want me to take your picture on the front steps?" 

"Are you making fun of me?" 

"No, not at all," Josh sat next to her on the bed. 

"It sounded like you were making fun of me," Donna pouted and leaned against his shoulder. 

"Donna, I am so proud of you," he kissed her sincerely. 

"You don't have to go back to school, you're a successful writer. You chose to go back to school and I admire that," Josh tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. 

"So it's my choice?" 

Josh nodded. 

"Then I think I'm just going to stay home today," Donna handed Josh her half-empty glass and crawled across the unmade bed. 

"No way, you are going to school young lady," Josh stood up and pointed toward the door, it would have been more convincing if he weren't wearing her apron. 

"What did I tell you about calling me young lady?" 

"It turns you on?" 

"No," Donna laughed as she grabbed her bag and the rest of her smoothie and went downstairs. 

Olivia was sitting in the kitchen, drawing a picture. 

"Good Morning Buttercup," Donna kissed the girl's head. 

"Morning Mommy. I drew this picture for you, for school," she handed Donna an unidentifiable mass of colors. 

"It's very pretty Livvie, but what is it?" 

"It's a cat. Can we get one?" 

Olivia had not let up on the cat issue and Donna chuckled at her daughter's powers of persuasion. 

"Well Olivia, you are getting bigger and a cat would be a good way to learn some responsibility," Donna smiled as Olivia's eyes lit up. Josh too started paying attention to the conversation, coming out from behind the paper he had picked up. 

"Donna, could I see you over here for a minute?" 

"Sure Josh," she skipped over to him at the counter. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"Fulfilling our only daughter's only wish," Donna batted her eyes. 

"Oh don't start with the eye batting. I agreed to watch our two children while you finished your degree. I did not agree to watch two children and a mangy old cat," Josh's voice got really high at the end. 

"Daddy?" Olivia tugged on his pant leg. 

"Yes, Buttercup?" 

"Can we name her Peanut?" she looked up at Josh with a look of utter glee and Josh knew he had lost this argument. 

He dropped his head to his chest and groaned a little, tilting his head to glare at Donna for a second. 

"Sure Livvie, you can name your cat whatever you want," Josh conceded as Olivia clutched her father's leg before scurrying off. 

"I was played. I was played hard," Josh shook his head as he poured another cup of coffee. 

Through this entire cat conversation Noah had played quietly in his rolling seat on the floor. Donna scooped him up and hugged him to her. 

"I'm going to miss you so much," she cooed. 

"I'll miss you, oh you're talking to the munchkin," Josh realized as he turned around. 

"I'll miss you too," Donna kissed his lips and then realized it was time to go. 

"OK, I have to swing by the registrar's office before my first class. I'll have my cell on vibrate if you need me. I should be home around 3:30. Will you guys be OK?" she had those worry lines between her eyes and he leaned over to kiss them away. 

"We will be just fine. Do well," he traded her Noah for her bag and escorted her to the door. 

*********

**Monday February 5, 2008 9:25 AM**

"Excuse me Ma'am, you have a phone call on the private line," CJ's personal secretary came over the intercom. 

"Is it the President?" 

"No, it's Josh Lyman, he said it's urgent." 

"I'll take it Sharon, thank you." 

CJ took off her earring and picked up the private line. 

"Josh, what's the matter?" she was panicked. 

"Can I give Noah bananas and peaches, or should I give him a vegetable?" 

"Joshua, this is not urgent," CJ corrected him. 

"It is if you're Noah." 

"Fair point, but why in God's name are you asking me?" 

"You're a woman?" 

"Wrong answer. Where's Donna?" 

"School," Josh grumbled. 

"Oh yeah, it's her first day." 

"Yeah," she could hear Josh scuffing his feet along the floor. 

"Lonely?" 

"Scared." 

"Joshua Lyman is afraid of something?" 

"What if I screw them up CJ?" 

"You won't screw them up, even if you give Noah too much fruit," she laughed. 

"You're probably right." 

"I'm always right, but that aside how about you bring the kids to lunch here tomorrow?" 

"We'd like that, thanks CJ." 

"You're welcome, now don't scare my assistant unless it's an actual emergency!" 

"Sorry." 

"No you're not, good-bye." 

*******

_Monday February 5, 2008 3:15 PM_

By the time Donna got home she was feeling pretty good. She had liked her professors and found her way around campus without much problem. She didn't stand out quite as much as she thought she would and was excited to be in an academic environment again. 

As she opened the front door she was assaulted by the sound of Olivia screaming. Jumping back to Mommy mode she quickly assessed it was not an "I'm in pain" or "I'm scared" scream so she took her time. 

As she walked in to the living room she saw the entire contents of Olivia's toy box strewn across the room. The TV was on PBS and the screaming was getting louder. 

Then she saw her daughter, her clothes covered in something, screaming and running away from, Donna assumed, her father. 

There he is now. Josh came after her, his hands covered in the same thing that was all over Livvie's clothes. It looked like peanut butter. 

Olivia continued to run full tilt into the living room until she saw Donna and stopped, dead in her tracks, her eyes going wide. Josh didn't see Donna, his eyes trained on Olivia. 

"Oh no you don't you little monster," Josh reached her and scooped her up tickling her with his peanut butter-covered hands. 

Donna cleared her throat and Josh's head whipped around. 

"Hi honey," Josh grinned. 

"What's going on here?" she asked with a small smile. 

"We had a little trouble with lunch today," Josh carried Olivia to the kitchen and stripped off her messy clothes. 

"Just lunch?" Donna asked as she stepped over the mountains of toys. 

"Yep. Apparently I do not make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as good as you do," Josh stared at Olivia who looked down at her dirty hands. 

"Well I do make the best," Donna laughed as she took a dishtowel and helped clean Olivia off. 

"So, I told Olivia if she didn't like my sandwich she could make her own," Josh reasoned. 

"Oooh, bad move Dad." 

"It's not like I gave her a knife or something. The first spoonful of peanut butter ended up in her hair and it just escalated from there." 

"Well you both smell like lunch time at Dumbo's cage," Donna laughed. 

"I'll give her a bath and clean myself up," Josh offered. 

"I'll start on the living room," Donna hooked her thumb towards the disaster area. 

"Thanks, we have to practice putting our toys away," Josh narrowed his eyes at Olivia who just smiled, a glob of peanut butter on her cheek. 

"Well I'll do it today, but then you're taking me out for pizza," Donna kissed his cheek. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

****** 

"So how was your first day?" Josh asked as they sat in a booth in the back of Carmello's Pizza. 

"Good," Donna smiled as she sipped her Diet Coke. 

"Really?" 

"Really," Donna nodded. 

The waitress brought their pizza and Olivia kneeled up to see. 

"I think my Romanticism professor is younger than I am, but other than that it was a good day," Donna fed Noah some pureed carrots, while Josh broke up some pizza for Olivia to eat. 

"I can't believe you are taking Romanticism and Existentialism at the same time, you're going to be schizophrenic," Josh laughed as he chewed on his pizza. 

"I think it will be interesting to see the evolution. French Existentialism came right out of Romanticism, it didn't hit America until World War II," Donna's eyes were bright and he could see the excitement coursing through her. 

"All I know about Existentialism is Sartre, `Hell is other people' and all that. I didn't really know what he meant until I worked in the Senate." 

Donna snorted soda through her nose and tossed her napkin at him. 

"So those two were good, what about Renaissance Poetry?" 

"Tomorrow, with Physics. I can't believe they're making me take a science," Donna pouted. 

"You do know that I know nothing about Physics except those few articles I read that summer." 

"I know, but you found it interesting, so I thought we could study it together." 

"That could be fun," Josh grinned as he slid his foot along her calf under the table. 

They finished their dinner and headed home, everyone a little tired after their first day with a new routine. 

The kids went right to sleep, no fuss at all and Josh was putting away some laundry when Donna came in the bedroom. 

"I think I'm going to take a bath," Donna announced. 

"Good idea, want some tea?" 

"Sure, only if you'll join me." 

"You start the bath, I'll make the tea," Josh jogged out of the room. 

When Josh came back in the bathroom Donna was already submerged in the water. Her hair clipped to the top of her head and her eyes closed. 

He brought the tray with the tea and the baby monitor into the bathroom and put it on the closed toilet seat. Then he just stood there and watched her. 

"You coming in?" she opened one eye. 

Josh just nodded and started to undress. He handed Donna her tea and placed his on the rim of the tub before climbing in behind her. They drank the tea and Donna recited snippets of the Romantic poetry they had read in class that day. 

Josh told her about the 4 times he called CJ and how she invited them for lunch tomorrow. 

"Make sure Olivia doesn't wear whatever they serve," Donna giggled as she took their tea cups and placed them on the floor. Josh rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck as they relaxed in the tub. 

Finally relaxed, sleepy and a little pruned they got out of the tub and crawled naked into bed together. 

Neither of them were very energetic so instead of their normal bout of raucous sex they just kissed each other. Donna's skin was soft and warm and Josh slid his hands against her as her fingers combed through his hair. 

Josh kissed his way down her neck to her chest, there he laid his head down and she hugged him tight. Soon they were both sound asleep. 


	4. As Long As We Both Shall Live 4

As Long As We Both Shall Live

**As Long As We Both Shall Live**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four" and "Hopes and Dreams". 

* * *

**March 2008**

"Oh God Josh," Donna moaned as Josh kissed his way up the inside of her thigh. 

"She walks in beauty, like the night/Of cloudless climes and starry skies;" Josh recited in between long wet kisses. 

"Now Josh," Donna clutched his hair and tried to move him where she needed him to be. 

"And all that's best of dark and bright/Meet in her aspect and her eyes:" he reached her hip and bit lightly on the skin there as he traced the edge of her breast with his free hand. 

"Thus mellow'd to that tender light/Which heaven to gaudy day denies." 

This was round two, Josh had already made love to her between stanzas of Byron's "Maid of Athens, Ere We Part". Josh even memorized the Greek refrain in Greek, which Donna didn't understand, but knew translated to "My life, I love you." Every time he reached the end of a stanza and recited the Greek refrain he would thrust deeper, Donna clutching him tighter. 

Homework was really getting to be a lot of fun Donna thought as Josh finally finished his recitation and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She couldn't believe he was hard again, they had just finished their first round, but she could feel him throb against her hip and she whimpered as he flicked his tongue over her taught nipple. 

"Again?" she smiled up at him as she reached for another condom. 

"Uh huh," Josh nodded, "but you have to be quieter this time, we're lucky both the kids slept through last time." 

"OK, I'll try," Donna agreed as she reached for his erection and squeezed lightly causing Josh to groan loudly. 

"Sshh Josh, we need to be quiet this time," Donna grinned. 

"That's not fair," Josh returned the grin. 

"All is fair in love Josh," and with that she flipped him onto his back. 

Donna moved over his body, slowly. She took him in her mouth, her tongue swirling around him until he tugged at her hair, his voice lost to the pleasure. 

"Good?" Donna smiled as she slid the condom over him. 

"Oh yeah," Josh's voice was hoarse and his eyes were dark. 

"More?" she asked as she slid up his body. 

"Please," he groaned as Donna slipped her tongue into his belly button. 

"Now?" Donna flung one leg over Josh's stomach and moved down until she could feel him press against her heat. 

"Now," Josh gritted out as Donna sank down on him, her head dropping down so her hair tickled his stomach. 

Donna began moving, the poetry forgotten, all her senses focused on her husband. She licked and sucked at the skin of his neck, tasting the tang of his skin from the sweat they had worked up together. 

She could smell the intoxicating combination of his shampoo and cologne and the heady aroma of sex that hung in the air. Her eyes were now focused on his, only averting themselves for another taste of his skin. 

She listened as his body slid and slapped against hers, as his breath caught and escaped. Her fingers moved along the tender flesh at his sides and up to the soft hair on his chest and over the miraculous terrain of his scars, reading his body as if it were Braille. 

Donna was completely entranced by her husband, she was lost in the way he looked back at her. Lost by the way he moved under her, accepting and returning each of her movements. 

Finally realizing he wasn't going to last much longer, Josh reached one hand between their bodies and the other to her hair to bring her face close enough to kiss. His tongue plunging into her mouth as he continued pounding up into her. He swallowed her moans and breathed his own pleasure back into her mouth. 

As they slowed the motions of their bodies, Josh continued to kiss her, running his tongue softly along the inside of her mouth. He slid himself out from under her, reaching for a tissue to dispose of the condom, never removing his lips from hers. 

He turned them to a comfortable position as he continued kissing her, raking his fingers through her hair until she was purring. 

"Mmm, nice," Josh finally broke off the kiss to breath. 

"Yeah, more," Donna pulled him back for more kissing. 

"You're insatiable tonight Donna," Josh mumbled between kisses. 

"You are so damned sexy," Donna nearly growled as she tugged his body over hers. 

"Donna, honey, I'm over 40, let's not expect miracles," Josh chuckled. 

"I just want to feel your body over mine," she whispered as she slid one leg between his and continued kissing him. 

"Let's see what we can do," Josh grinned down at her as he pressed his hips to hers. 

************ 

Finally, Donna seemed satisfied. She had curled up against Josh's side and was just running her fingers along his hip. 

"Sleepy?" Josh asked as he yawned. 

"A little," Donna nodded. 

"Tomorrow night we need to work on Physics, you have a midterm next week," Josh pulled her tighter to his side. 

"I can't wait," Donna grinned and Josh could feel it against his bare skin. 

"What do you want to do for your break? After all those midterms you'll deserve a treat." 

"This was nice," Donna giggled. 

"We can have fantastic sex any time we want, we should do something special for your break." 

"Let's go to New York and see Zoey and Charlie and the baby," Donna suggested. 

"Good idea, I could take Olivia to Central Park and the top of the Empire State Building," Josh sat up a little and began planning. 

"She'd like that," Donna smiled at her husband. 

"So would I," Josh smiled back and Donna saw how honest he was in his enjoyment of fatherhood. 

************ 

"They're here," Zoey announced as she headed to the front door of her and Charlie's Manhattan apartment. 

"Hi!" Zoey greeted happily as she took Donna in her arms. 

"Zoey, you look fantastic," Donna gushed as she held the woman at arms length. 

"I feel good," Zoey nodded and took in the scene in front of her. 

Josh had Noah over one shoulder asleep, a giant diaper bag on the other. He had Olivia, who was clutching her stuffed giraffe, by the hand and was leaning over to hear what she was saying. 

"I wish I had a camera," Charlie laughed as he too watched Josh. 

"Could we please come in? Olivia has just announced her need to go to the bathroom yet again. She has her mother's bladder," Josh glared over at Donna who smiled guilelessly. 

"We would have been here four hours ago," Josh smiled sarcastically. 

"He's exaggerating. Livvie honey, come here, I'll take you to the bathroom," Donna picked up the little girl. 

"Right through there," Zoey pointed. 

"Now let me see this little guy," Zoey reached for Noah who was just waking up. 

"Trade you?" Josh handed over Noah as Charlie handed him Matthew Josiah Bartlett-Young. 

Everyone fawned over all three of the children and enjoyed a light lunch. Charlie and Josh decided to take Olivia to the zoo in Central Park while the babies napped and Zoey and Donna made dinner. 

"So, how are you really?" Donna asked as she curled up on one end of the couch with a cup of tea. 

"Really? I'm OK. I'm tired all the time, I haven't had a full night's sleep in five weeks. My body doesn't want to return to it's former shape and I'm moody a lot, but Matt is so adorable and Charlie's been great. I just want to be myself again," Zoey shrugged. 

"You won't ever be that old person again, but who you've become, eventually you'll discover you like that person more," Donna smiled and patted her arm. 

"You're a good Mom," Zoey smiled, it was a statement not a question. 

"I love it." 

"How'd you lose the weight?" 

"The first time was hard, it was December, all that holiday food and it was cold and snowy. I hated my body. Josh made it better and eventually I dropped the weight. The second time was easier, it was nicer out and I had Olivia to chase around," Donna laughed. 

"Maybe we could go for a walk later," Zoey smiled. 

Dinner was delicious and the four friends caught up on their lives. Zoey was very interested in Donna's school work and Charlie enjoyed Josh's tales of child care. 

"I didn't know you could do that with a jump rope," Charlie laughed as he imagined Josh tied to the pantry door. Olivia giggled as Josh glared at her. 

"My daughter is going to be a structural engineer," Josh grinned. 

"My parents are coming down the day after tomorrow. Mom thought we could have a day out, lunch and a show, if the guys will watch the kids?" Zoey asked with a smile. 

"I have to work on Wednesday Zoe, but if Josh and your dad don't mind then I say go for it!" Charlie smiled as he finished his dessert. 

"That's fine Charlie, just leave me with three children under the age of 5 and the former President of the United States, I'll be fine," Josh made a strangled noise. 

"So what should we see?" Donna ignored her husband and turned to Zoey. 

********** 

Josh and Donna took their sleeping children back to the hotel after dinner. They had reserved a suite with a pull-out couch for Olivia and had set up a portable crib for Noah, it was like camping, only more civilized. 

The kids were tired from their long trip and slept soundly as Josh and Donna looked on. 

"She looks so innocent when she's sleeping," Josh smiled. 

"She is innocent Josh, you're the only one she ties up with a jump rope," Donna snorted. 

"She has your sense of cunning and trickery," Josh grinned as he backed Donna up toward the bedroom. 

"I have no sense of cunning and trickery," Donna looked up at him, her eyes smoky and slightly glazed. 

"Not anymore, now you are an open book Donnatella," Josh kissed her cheek as he pulled her close for a hug. 

************ 

"So CJ told me Josh called her four times the first day he was alone with the kids," Abbey Bartlett smiled as she sipped her iced tea at Tavern on the Green. 

"He was a little nervous," Donna grinned, "he's developing a whole new respect for stay-at-home parents." 

"Underneath his sarcastic comments, he loves it," Zoey commented. 

"He does," Donna nodded. 

"I'm so glad," Abbey held Donna's hand, "you two deserve this life you've made." 

Lunch arrived and the ladies chatted amiably. As they were enjoying tea and dessert Abbey looked at Zoey and then spoke. 

"Donna, I have been thinking. I think it's time I told my story, had my say with the American public," Abbey looked at Donna. 

"You don't owe the American public anything," Donna defended the former First Lady. 

"I know that, but I need to, for me. Now I know you are back in school, but I would really like you to write the book." 

"Me?" Donna asked shocked. 

"Yes, I read your biography of CJ and it was fresh and honest and interesting. You have a knack for finding the heart of the situation." 

"Ma'am, I'm honored, but are you sure?" 

"I'm sure. We can use your publisher if you want, or we can use Jed's. We can wait until your semester is over to start. Are you taking summer classes?" 

"No, we're going down the beach right after Memorial Day. You could come to the beach house, we could work there." 

"That would be fine, just fine," Abbey smiled as she patted Donna's hand. 

By the time the ladies returned from their afternoon Charlie was home from work. The three men were sitting in the living room with Olivia all enthralled in an episode of Sesame Street. 

"Mommy!" Olivia jumped off the couch and ran to her mother. 

"I can't wait for that," Zoey smiled. 

"What?" Abbey asked as Zoey indicated Olivia and Donna chatting about their day. 

"My child wanting to see me for something more than food," Zoey sighed as she headed off to feed Matthew. 

Donna managed to get Josh alone and tell him about Abbey's offer. He was excited for the opportunity for Donna. 

"It'll be great, we'll turn the summer house into a literary hideaway. You can write all day and drink wine, you'll be able to drink again by then. Then we'll make love all night to the sound of the surf," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. 

"This gets better and better," Donna sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jed chuckled as he walked in on Josh and Donna in the kitchen. 

"I was just telling Josh about the book," Donna extracted herself from Josh's arms. 

"Oh yes, Abbey told me you agreed to write it, she's very happy," Jed smiled warmly. 

"I am honored to be asked Sir." 

"She thinks very highly of you Donna, she always has, we both have," Jed reached out to pat her shoulder and headed back to the living room without whatever he had come for. 

"This has been quite a day," Donna smiled, her eyes bright with tears. 


	5. As Long As We Both Shall Live 5

As Long As We Both Shall Live

**As Long As We Both Shall Live**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is a continuation of a series that included: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House", "The Family Tree", "A Step in the Right Direction", "And Baby Makes Four" and "Hopes and Dreams". 

* * *

May 2008

"Mommy?" 

"Yes buttercup," Donna looked up from her laptop. 

"Why can't Peanut talk?" Olivia asked with the little cat clutched in her arms. 

"Cats don't talk honey," Donna smiled at her daughter and took the cat from her. 

"They do on TV," Olivia wrinkled her brow in concentration. 

"Yes, but TV isn't real. Peanut is a real cat and real cats don't talk." 

"Oh. Why can't Noah talk?" 

"Noah's still a baby, he's learning to talk. He can say a few words now," Donna explained. 

"But people can talk." 

"Yes, but babies need to learn how to talk. You didn't talk at first." 

"No way," Olivia shook her head. 

"It's true," Donna laughed. 

"Really?" 

"Really, you learned how to talk just like Noah is now." 

"I talk to him, even though he doesn't talk back" Olivia confessed. 

"That's good buttercup, that helps him learn. You're a very good sister," Donna kissed the little girl. 

Donna looked up and saw Josh standing in the doorway, he looked a little misty. 

"Why don't you take Peanut back out to the living room," Donna handed the cat back to Olivia. 

Olivia left the room and Donna went to Josh's side. She kissed his cheek and pulled his mouth to hers. 

Josh pulled away and wiped at his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Josh looked at the floor. 

"Don't be. This is a tough week for you, everything is on the surface," Donna brushed his hair back which forced his head up and his eyes to hers. 

"Sometimes I wonder if I would have turned out differently if I had Joanie, you know, later in life," Josh sat in the chair in the study and pulled Donna on to his lap. 

"We turn out the way we turn out as the result of all those things in our life. They all add up to who we are in the end," Donna kissed his forehead and left her lips there. 

"I just wish the majority of my life-altering occurrences weren't tragic," Josh played with the tweed on the arm of the chair. 

"There's this amazing dichotomy in you Josh. You're so strong and so vulnerable at the same time. I noticed it as soon as I met you, it's what attracted me to you in the beginning." 

"Oh yeah," Josh grinned. 

"What attracted you to me later?" Josh asked as he ran his hand up her bare leg. 

"Your ass, but first it was the strong/vulnerable thing," Donna giggled as she kissed him again. 

"How's your take home final going?" 

"Good, I'm almost done," Donna stood up and headed for the computer. 

"You want to proof it for me?" Donna looked up with a smile. 

"Sure, let me get Livvie to bed and then we'll curl up on the couch. You, me and Sartre," Josh chuckled as he went to find his daughter. 

The phone rang while Josh was reading to Olivia, but Donna answered it downstairs. 

"Hello?" Donna answered as she printed out her rough draft. 

"Hey Donna." 

"Hi Sam, what's up?" 

"Well, I'm not sure. I was wondering, um, this is the first year I've been around this week, since you know we were in the White House," Sam stumbled over his words. 

"Yeah." 

"I don't know if you guys you know, do anything. Remember we used to go out on the anniversary, but I haven't been here." 

"Oh Sam," Donna sighed, "you sweet man." 

"I mean, is he OK?" 

"It still bothers him, reminds him of his mortality a little. We don't usually make a big deal out of it, but you know what?" 

"What?" 

"It also happens to be the day of my last final, so how about we have dinner back here afterwards?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, we'll get pizza and beer. Bring Angela, I'll invite Leo and Toby and Margaret, maybe even CJ can come by," Donna started planning. 

"Thanks Donna." 

"No Sam, thank you. Plan on 7:00 and bring me a present." 

"You got it." 

"Who was on the phone?" Josh asked as he came downstairs. 

"Sam, he and Angela are coming over for pizza on Thursday after my last final." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I thought we'd make a little party of it, invite Toby, Margaret, Leo, even CJ. Is that OK with you?" 

Josh didn't answer her, he just kissed her. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Donna giggled into the kiss. 

"Yes, I think it is a wonderful idea. Now hand over the paper," Josh took the final and a red pen and went to work. 

An hour later Josh had made some suggestions and Donna had made some changes and printed the final draft of her Existentialism final. 

"So Romanticism final tomorrow?" Josh asked around a mouth full of toothpaste. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with that. The test isn't until 1:00, so I'll go through my notes again in the morning," Donna answered as she brushed her hair. 

"I have to turn in that Existentialism paper first, it has to be in by noon." 

"OK, I'll work on some Physics flash cards while you're on campus and we can study after dinner tomorrow," Josh leered at her as they snuggled into bed. 

"I really need to study Josh, this is not an opportunity for you to get lucky," Donna snorted as she curled up to his side. 

Just as Josh reached for the light Peanut made his appearance known by leaping on to the bed. 

"Get out of here you mangy cat," Josh snarled at the little creature. 

"Josh, be nice. Peanut likes you," Donna smiled as the cat pawed at Josh's chest, wiggling itself between Josh and Donna. 

"Well I would prefer to hold you tonight, not an ugly cat." 

"Peanut is not ugly, he's a pretty kitty," Donna cooed in a ridiculous voice. 

"OK none of that," Josh picked up the cat and deposited him in the hallway before closing the door tightly. 

"You're mean," Donna pouted. 

"I'm sorry, but it freaks me out when he watches us," Josh shivered involuntarily. 

"Watches what?" 

"You know, the other night…? He was sitting on the chair and he watched us," Josh raised his eyebrows in the universal sign for `you know what I mean'. 

"He was asleep, besides he's a cat Josh. It's not like we were doing it in front of Toby or something," Donna laughed and returned to her spot curled up to Josh's side. 

"OK, well no sex for you tonight," Josh finally turned off the light and settled into the pillows. 

*******

"So how'd it go?" Josh asked as Donna returned from her Physics final. It was only 5:00 and they had a little time before their guests arrived. 

"I think it went well," Donna smiled as she took the beer he handed her. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I felt comfortable with all the questions. Although I think I actually blushed when I was writing out the laws," Donna grinned over the top of her beer bottle. 

"You mean the one that says: `For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction,'" Josh pulled her hips flush with his and pushed her against the counter. 

"Yeah, that one," Donna's voice was hoarse and the color rose in her cheeks. 

"You really liked that one last night," Josh leaned in to nip at her collarbone. 

"I did, repeatedly," Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to give him better access. 

"Where are my children?" Donna asked noticing the quiet. 

"Olivia is at the White House with CJ, she's bringing her home when she comes for pizza. Noah is asleep, he just went to sleep too, just a few minutes ago," Josh waggled his eyebrows as he thrust his hips against hers. 

"Oh?" Donna asked as she began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Yes, so we have at least an hour to ourselves," Josh ran his hands underneath Donna's shirt. 

"Well, let's get to it then," Donna pushed Josh and walked out of the kitchen, tossing a look over her shoulder that Josh would follow anywhere. 

Once they were upstairs Donna began taking her clothes off, then she remembered what day it was. 

"Josh, you sure you feel up to this?" she asked softly as she ran her hand along his now bare chest. 

"If I've learned anything from you Donna, it is that today is not the anniversary of the day I almost died. It is the anniversary of the day that I survived, that I lived. And I want nothing more than to make love to you right now," he had walked them back to the end of the bed and Donna's knees gave out. 

She sat on the bed and Josh dropped down to his knees, leaning in to kiss her bare shoulder, pushing the strap of her bra out of his way. 

Donna couldn't stop the tears that rushed to her eyes, she sucked in a harsh breath hoping to scare them away. Josh heard her breath hitch and he looked up and wiped them away. 

"Come here," Josh opened his arms and Donna fell into them, both of them ending up on the floor. 

Suddenly Donna was kissing him, hard. She clutched at his hair and plunged her tongue into his mouth. She needed to feel him, everywhere. They rolled around, each trying to get some leverage. They removed the last of their garments until they were naked and panting on the floor. 

Josh tried to roll Donna on top of him, but she held him over her. 

"Like this," she stared in his eyes and he saw it there, the reason that bullet didn't kill him. 

"Kay," Josh gritted out as he entered her. 

Donna locked her ankles behind Josh's back and pulled him to her even tighter. 

"Harder Josh, more," Donna gasped as he pounded into her. 

"God Donna," he panted as he filled her, deeper with each thrust. 

Soon Donna's back arched off the floor, pushing her breasts closer to Josh's mouth. 

He took one nipple between his teeth and nibbled at it as her orgasm hit her. He supported her lower back with his hands, clutching her lower body to his, focused solely on the feeling of her contracting around him. 

"Ohhh," Josh groaned as he spilled into her, his body falling on hers, pushing her along the carpet. 

Donna wrapped her arms around him as their breathing steadied. Soon they could hear Noah babbling in his crib. 

"I'll get him," Josh kissed her shoulder and then her mouth before getting up and putting on a pair of pajama pants. 

Donna finally got off the floor and went right for the shower. She showered quickly and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. It was still cool in the evenings so she grabbed a button down shirt of Josh's and wore it unbuttoned over the tank top. 

Josh brought a dressed and happy Noah into the bedroom and handed him off to Donna as he went for a shower himself. 

The doorbell rang at 7:00 and revealed Sam and Angela. They came bearing gifts and champagne. 

"To your first successful semester," Sam announced as he popped the cork. 

"Well we won't know how successful it was for a couple of weeks," Donna grinned. 

"I'm sure you did great, you had a fantastic tutor," Josh shrugged as he kissed her. 

Toby and Margaret arrived next with the pizza. Leo followed right behind with a bakery box in hand. 

"I asked the girl at the bakery for something good, this is what she gave me," Leo grinned as he handed the box to Donna. 

"Is it chocolate?" Donna interrogated. 

"Do they make desserts that aren't?" Leo answered as he kissed her cheek. 

Margaret began collecting plates and glasses and arranging an assembly line on the counter. Donna went to answer the front door. 

The Secret Service Agent at the front door had to do a sweep of the house before CJ could enter. Everyone in the kitchen had been vetted, so it didn't take long. 

CJ swept in to the kitchen with Olivia in one arm and the biggest bouquet of tulips Donna had ever seen. 

"Congratulations," CJ kissed Donna and everyone sat down to eat. 

After dinner the kids went to bed and the adults headed to the patio. Josh was on his third beer and Donna only on number 2 was a little tipsy herself, having not drank since she became pregnant with Noah. 

CJ was drinking wine, her bottle nearly empty and Sam was on beer number 4. Margaret had a couple as well. Toby, Leo and Angela the only sober ones in the crowd. 

"Why do we do this every year?" CJ asked sadly. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Why do we get maudlin? We should be happy," she finished her current glass and drained the bottle. 

"We should be happy that white supremacists tried to kill us and almost succeeded with Josh?" Sam asked indignantly. 

"I lived, that should be cause for celebration," Josh smiled sadly. 

"It is, of course it is, but how do we forget what happened?" Sam said bitterly. 

"We don't forget, but we get better," Josh clapped his friend on the shoulder. 

"OK, enough of this, we are celebrating Donna's first semester back in school," Toby stood up to make a toast. 

"Donna, you were always the smartest one in this little group, here's to your return to academia," Toby raised his glass. 

"Here, here," everyone chorused. 

Donna, Margaret, CJ and Angela had gone in to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and chat. The alcohol had coursed through Donna's body making her a little warm, so she slipped off the long-sleeved shirt leaving only her tank top. 

"Donna, what happened to your shoulders?" Angela asked as she approached her from behind. 

"Huh?" Donna asked as she measured the coffee. 

"Your shoulders are all red," Angela pointed until Margaret and CJ came over to take a look. 

"Donna? Is that rug burn?" CJ raised an eyebrow. 

"He lived CJ," Donna put a hand on her friend's cheek, "we had to celebrate that, he lived." 

The End (for now…) 


End file.
